Cinderbella the Fairytale Princess
by ShanandRay
Summary: Edward and Bella meet at a ball. He tries to find her. Typical Cinderella story with a modern twist. Short and sweet.
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

"Alice do I have to?" I begged in a childish voice.

"Yes, you are going to the Halloween Ball whether you like it or not1 I have been working entirely too long to get your curfew extended to midnight! You are coming over to my house after school so that I can fit you for a costume," she replied and walked down the hallway.

I groaned. This was going to be a long afternoon. Alice had to make me a costume, and the ball was _tomorrow_.

EPOV

Jasper, Emmett and I stood in the middle of the ballroom. The boys had promised their dates to meet them there.

"Found them…" Jasper's voice trailed off. He was pointing toward the grand staircase, so I turned to look and gasped.

I noticed Alice and Rosalie in their costumes at the top of the stairs, but there was literally a spotlight on the girl in between them. She was wearing a peach quiceanera dress that went almost to her knees and parted at a peach rose on her side, where it puffed out with white chiffon. She had a peach beaded mask on her face, and her hair was in a side ponytail, but there were lilies of the Nile where a hair tie would be, and there were somehow sheer pick ribbons woven elaborately through her curled her that hung over her shoulder.

Alice and Rosalie smiled at her and they began their descent. The spotlight followed them down, and I saw a blush color the girl's cheek at the attention.

"Um, Alice, Rose, who is that?" Emmett asked when the two of them reached us. The fairytale princess girl had stayed at the bottom of the staircase.

"You mean you don't know?" Alice asked with a giggle.

"Yes, we do. That's exactly why we asked you who she is," I said sarcastically.

"Well, Edward, considering we both have dates and you don't, why don't you go talk to her and find out?" Rose asked, and the others voiced their agreement.

"Fine," I grumbled and left them. I walked up to the girl who looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Edward Cullen?" she gasped.

Okay, I had never heard this beautiful girl's voice before. That narrowed it down considerably. It was hard to find someone in the school I had never met.

"Um, hi. Do I know you?" Yeah, real smooth, Edward.

"Well, I'm in two of your classes, but I don't believe we've ever spoken," she replied.

"I think I'm beginning to regret that," I said and she giggled. "Would you like to go for a walk?"

"I'd love to," she said softly, and I gestured to a side door for us to exit.

"So, do you plan on telling me who you are?" I asked.

"Uh, no. You're going to have to figure that one out on your own."

"Fine then. Why have we never spoken before?"

"I'm not sure. I suppose it's because we run in different circles. I'm not exactly the most popular person at our school. Unless you define that as being well known, in which case I would be, because people always say I'm a geek.

"I've known you for five minutes, and I already believe you are not a geek."

"That's a first."

Hey, full moon tonight," I commented when we passed by a giant oak tree in the middle of the garden.

"Why, Edward Cullen, are you trying to be romantic?" she teased.

"Maybe," I replied simply.

She smacked my chest playfully.

"Will I ever find out who you are?" I pleaded.

"Hmmm, how about if you don't figure it out tonight, I'll drop subtle hints for you. And I did say subtle, so don't go thinking it's me when a cheerleader comes prancing up to you because you are looking for me. They'll probably try to say that they are me."

"Sounds fair enough. So do you have any siblings?"

"Nope, it's just little old me and my parents."

"What are your favorite flowers?"

"Lilies."

"Color?"

"Blue."

"Fruit?"

"Pineapple."

"Drink?"

"Smoothie."

"Animal?"

"Koala. Are you done now?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"I guess," I teased.

"So, how is soccer going?" she asked.

So she knew I was captain of the team? "Does that mean you are involved in the sports at school?"

"Yes, I go to all of the games, but you didn't answer my question."

"Pretty good, I guess. Judging by your earlier statement, I'm assuming you don't like the cheerleaders?"

"I despise them. Never have been one, never will be."

"Why don't you like them?"

"Because they are all Lauren's friends, and she spilled juice on my mat in kindergarten and told everyone I had an accident. Lauren being head cheerleader is the main reason, though."

"Where do you spend all your free periods at school?"

"Usually in the library, but I also help backstage with the upcoming play."

"What is your free period at school?"

"Fifth."

"Mine too!"

Well, duh, Mr. Cullen. Everyone knows yours. You go parading down the hallways with your team to go outside and practice for a soccer game."

I chuckled. "That's true."

How did I just now notice she was wearing elbow length gloves? True fairytale princess.

"And you are a friend of Alice and Rosalie's?"

"That is correct."

We came up to a lake, lying perfectly still in the night. "Will you dance with me?" I asked.

"Really, Edward, to no music?"

I just started humming a random melody, and she sighed, putting one hand on my shoulder. I put one of my own at her waist and gently took her free hand in my other. We began waltzing to my hummed tune.


	2. Chapter 2

Eventually, he head was leaned against my chest and her arms were wrapped around my neck. Both of mine were around her waist, and I was wondering how I had gotten so fortunate as to spend my evening with her.

"How could I have passed you so many times in the hallway so many times and not notice you?" I wondered aloud.

"Well, maybe you were looking and not seeing. You can pass someone a million times, but it means nothing unless you speak to them."

"I regret not speaking to you."

She looked up at me, and I was suddenly staring into the deepest chocolate eyes that I had ever seen. I supposed that all throughout the night, I hadn't really looked in her eyes. But looking at the beautiful orbs now, I knew I wouldn't forget them for as long as I lived.

Before I even realized what I was doing, I leaned forward and kissed her. If she was surprised, she quickly got over it and kissed my back. It was sweet, gentle, and tender, but there were sparks I had never felt before, I wanted to stay there forever, in my own personal heaven, but I didn't want to push my luck too far, so I pulled back and rested my forehead against hers. We were both breathless, but I could see her frowning.

"And who said I was done kissing you?" she pouted.

I smiled and pressed my lips back to hers.

"Okay, now you _have _to tell me who you are," I said.

"How about my initials?"

I frowned but I figured it was the best I was going to get. "Deal."

"B.M.S." **A.N. I would have put B.S., but I know for a fact that there would be someone who was immature enough to laugh at it.**

"Are you sure I'm going to figure out who you are?"

"Of course you will, Edward. You know my initials, most of my favorites, where I spend my free periods, about my family, who my best friends are, I'm not a cheerleader, and I'm considered a geek. You'll probably figure it out five minutes after school starts on Monday."

"Ugh, Monday. You are going to make me suffer and sit in my room for two whole days trying to figure out who you are?"

"Edward, I'm sorry, I just honestly can't tell you who I am. I'm forbidden."

"By who?"

"Alice. She said she wanted to make it a mystery and no one could know who I am. Lord knows what she would do to me if I told."

I sighed. She knew I was upset and kissed my cheek.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's not your fault." I closed my eyes and kissed her again.

"Um, hello? Cinderella!" I heard a voice call, and the two of us broke apart and looked at where the voice had come from.

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but we have to go!" Alice.

"What time is it?" the girl asked.

"11:45!"

"_What_? I'm sorry Edward. I'll see you Monday!" She kissed my cheek , lifted the hems of her dress, and ran toward Alice. Rosalie appeared beside her, and they all ran off.

I started to walk back inside, but I suddenly saw something peach colored laying in the grass.

It was the mask of my Cinderella.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

Alice shoved me into the limo and told the driver to step on it.

"I can't believe you were kissing Edw-"

"Shut up," I interrupted her.

"She kissed Edward?" Rosalie asked.

"YES!" Alice shrieked.

"Aw, her first kiss! And I think it was his, too!" Rose said.

They both whisper screamed and giggled.

"I bet you didn't factor in a guy when you came up with your stupid little identity plan, huh?" I asked Alice. "He may never know it was me now, so we should just get over it."

"Bella, he'll figure it out. If he doesn't by Wednesday, you can just tell him."

"You're forgetting about one small part. EVERY OTHER GIRL IN SCHOOL WILL BE SAYING THE SAME THING!" Despite me giving my reassurances to Edward, I wasn't feeling too positive about him finding out who I am.

"Maybe, but not every other girl is best friends with us," Rose said.

"Especially not…" Alice seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Nerd? Geek? Loser? Creep? Take your pick," I grumbled.

Alice frowned. "I wasn't going to say it like that."

"But it's still true," I whispered, although they didn't hear.

"Bella we are here! Run!" Alice suddenly yelled.

_11:59_! Shoot! If I am home 3 seconds late, my dad is going to freak.

I raced to the front door and opened it. "Dad, I'm home!" I yelled.

Not a moment too soon. He already had the phone in his hand.

"Oh, hey, Bells. You look pretty," he said.

"Thanks. I'm going to go to my room." I ran upstairs and collapsed against the door as soon as it was closed. I panted, catching my breath, then changed out of the dress and put in a bag before hanging it in my closet. I threw on some pajamas and laid down in bed. I pulled the flowers and ribbons out of my hair and put it in a regular ponytail.

After I washed my face, I put on a CD of Debussy and drifted to sleep, dreaming of Edward.

BPOV Monday Morning

I hoped that Edward would figure out who I was today, put I wasn't going to go out of my way to attempt to look better. I just put on jeans, a black tank top, and a brown button up cardigan over it. I threw my hair in a high ponytail and brushed my teeth.

After I finished getting ready, I ran downstairs and ate a granola bar.

The ride to school is relatively short, only about fifteen minutes.

I almost threw up when I got to the school parking lot. Just as I had predicted, the entire cheerleading squad was draped over Edward. Probably trying to be me.

"Um, Bella, do you have any idea why the cheerleaders are doing that to Edward?" Angela asked when I got out of my truck.

"Uh, yeah. It's because of me. You remember how Alice was making me go to the ball?" I began to explain.

"Oh my God! You are the fairytale princess that arrived with Alice and Rose! Then you and Edward Cullen went for a walk. So what happened? I still don't get why the cheerleaders are like that.

"Well, Edward and I danced and then we kissed. But I couldn't tell him who I was. So all of the cheerleaders are trying to say that they were me," I finished.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Why? He knows all about me, I told him not to believe the cheerleaders, and he knows my initials."

"Oh, that's true."

I laughed. "Come on, I can't take another second of this torture. Let's get to English."

"Agreed." We walked to our first class together.

We both took our seats and talked for a bit, but then we saw Edward walk in—with three cheerleaders drooling behind him. I pressed my lips together to suppress my smile, but failed miserably.

"Glad you could join us, Mr. Cullen," our teacher said, annoyed.

Edward to his seat quickly, looking rather flushed.

English passed slowly, but when we began talking about Shakespeare, I straightened up and listened.

"Now in the beginning of this play when the two deaths are being discussed, what does Helena say? Miss Swan?"

"Our remedies oft in ourselves do lie, Which we ascribe to Heaven."

Everyone looked at me.

"Has no one met someone that can quote Shakespeare?" I asked in an exasperated tone.

"Um, no," most of them said, but Edward was just looking at me with a speculative face.

I scooted lower in my chair, trying to hide myself from the attention. I started to blush.

Edward's eyes widened. _What? _

Realization struck, He's heard my voice and he saw me blush at the ball because of the spotlight. He is going to figure this out before day's end.

Everyone turned back and began to listen to the teacher again, and I breathed a sigh of relief.


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

Hmm, could it be her? Isabella Swan. No, that's I.S. not B.S. But she prefers Bella, which would be B.S. She blushed easily, and has the same voice. And she smirked when the cheerleaders followed me in.

I'll hold out for a while to be sure.

My first classes were a nightmare—nearly every girl that had seen me at the dance was claiming to be the girl. Sick.

I knew perfectly well that the real girl wouldn't walk up to me and just say that it was her. She would just be herself and let me figure it out. So that's what I would do.

Lunch finally came, giving me the chance to look for my princess. I frowned when I saw no girls could be her. Not even Bella was in the cafeteria.

"Yo, Edward, what's up with you?" Emmett asked.

"I'm looking for her," I replied.

"You mean that girl from the dance? Why?"

"Emmett, I've got to figure out who she is. I'm going to go crazy if I can't figure it out."

He whistled. "I feel for ya, man. You're falling, and falling hard."

"Great pep talk. Thanks."

"Look, dude, it's not that hard. Just look for Alice and Rose. She will be with them." He craned his neck, looking for the girls, but coming up empty.

"That's the first thing I did."

"Well, sorry. Just trying to help."

"I know, and thank you, Emmett, but I think this is one I'm just going to have to figure on my own. I'll see you at practice," I said and got up from the table.

I walked through the campus and suddenly saw Alice and Rosalie talking to someone on the other side of a tree trunk. I looped a right and noticed that Bella was sitting at the base of the tree with a book in her lap. She was staring up at them with a hurt expression.

"Guys, it's not going to happen!" she said. "Just get over it." She slammed her book shut and stomped away.

"Good going, Alice. I told you that her not telling anyone was a mistake," Rosalie said.

"I know. Now she may never have her prince charming," Alice sounded close to tears.

"What's even worse is that she tried to tell us that this would happen."

"We shouldn't have made her keep her identity a secret. Do you think Edward really will solve the mystery?" Alice said.

I stopped in my tracks and stared open-mouthed at them. They were both wide-eyes and looked at each other before he grins swept across their faces.

I raced off in the same direction Bella had—toward the library.

I did get a quick glimpse of the girls' faces. They were both grinning like crazy and doing girl squeals.

I rushed into the library just as Bella was handing the book she had been reading to the librarian.

"Done already, Bella? You only got it during second period," the librarian said.

"I'm done, Mrs. Seeger, I did a lot of reading," Bella said.

The librarian smiled and Bella walked off to the poetry section of the library.

She still hadn't noticed me, so I walked to where she was, now resting the book in a window sill and reading the first page.

"So, Bella Swan," I began, making her smile. "Very pretty name. Nice initials, too."

"Thanks," she said, her head still down.

"So, your free period is the same as mine, you spend it in the library, you blush way too easily, you are friends with Alice and Rose, and you smirked when the cheerleaders followed me this morning. You remind me of someone, but I just can't put my finger on it."

"Hmm, maybe it's a girl you met at the ball," she said casually, as if she was just kindly helping me, but her hand went up to cover her mouth, trying to hide her smile.

"Perhaps. Do you think you can help me find her?" I asked politely.

"I'm not sure I know where to find her," she said. "After all, she does have a very busy schedule."

"Oh, really? Does that mean she can't fit in time to spend time with a boyfriend?"

"I'm sure she could fit you in somewhere."

I put my hand under her chin and pulled her face up to kiss her. I knew for a fact that she was the right girl, then. I felt that same odd spark that I had felt when I kissed her at the ball.

"Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" I whispered when we parted. I stared at those warm, chocolate brown eyes. More proof.

She seemed to be at a loss for words, so she just nodded her head.

We left the library hand in hand, and Bella hid her face in my arm when nearly everyone that was outside stared at us.

Rose and Alice were jumping around and squealing. The soccer team was looking at me, dumb-struck. The cheerleaders were sending Bella death glares, she was blushing, and I was grinning like an idiot.

"So, you ready for practice, Edward?" Jasper asked, looking at Bella.

"Actually, I'm going to skip practice today. See you later." Now they looked like they had been clubbed upside the head with a baseball bat.

Bella couldn't help but giggle. I looked down at her and smiled, and when she returned the favor, I kissed her again. I felt her smiling against my lips, and the boys were wolf-whistling, but at the moment, I couldn't bring myself to care.

When we pulled apart, all the team started shouting and jumping, like they did when we won a game and started to crowd around us, along with Alice, Rosalie, Angela Webber, and the cheerleading squad.

With the huge sudden crowd, I worried I might lose Bella, and wrapped my arms protectively around her.

When we finally escaped all of our friends and enemies, I asked her, "Do you want to do something this weekend?"

"How about pizza and then a night at the arcade," she suggested.

This could be the start of a beautiful relationship.


End file.
